


The Avatar's Sister: Bullet Point Summary Edition

by AnotherShotofBourbon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, bullet point storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShotofBourbon/pseuds/AnotherShotofBourbon
Summary: The Avatar has a twin sister. Two girls with enough raw bending talent to be some of the most powerful people in the world, and a desire to help people. But it turns out that things in Republic City are a lot worse than they could have ever expected. Can the twins Siku and Korra stay together and save Republic City or will the sisters be torn apart? Bourbon doesn't have the time to finish the fic so here are the notes and the bulletpoints
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Book One: Air|Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I can't write this the way it deserves. I've stepped out of the fandom largely, and attempting to recapture the spark from years ago is proving impossible. That and I've moved on to other projects.  
> Consider this open source, if anyone wants to take these notes and make a story or something out of it, by all means use away.

  * Korra breaks out of the southern water tribe prison they were in as a distraction so that Suki and Naga can run off to Republic City
    * Korra has several days alone and is miserable
  * Siku is in Republic City to learn airbending but staunchly refuses to do anything until Korra gets there, just peacefully meditating the entire time
  * The Twins reunite and they swap stories, Siku broke the hell out of a couple of gangsters and had a small meet cute with Kuvira
    * Siku fights like Kuvira, quick brutal and aiming to end this fight and every fight after
  * Training now is going, but Siku is having a really hard time and Korra is feeling restless
    * Korra watches the air bending training and goes through the motions even if she knows she’ll never have air bending; but the girls know nothing of freedom so it’s harder than hard
  * Korra sneaks out to go watch the pro-Bending tournament first, Siku follows after a moment but they arrive at different times; since Korra went first she gets caught and kicked out, Siku manages to get in a find Bolin
  * Kicked out and mad, Korra meets Asami taking the place of Mako’s first time and getting run over
  * Korra and Asami bond over Asami’s tour of Republic City, getting caught in the rain and Korra bends it away and they go out to eat and have a very nice little date together
  * Siku manages to make it in the probending world a bit, just like how Korra did in the show and all that jazz
    * She fights elegantly and brutally; she is penalized a few times for hitting way harder and brutally than the rules allow
  * Korra keeps Asami a secret from Siku because she wants Asami to just be her friend
  * But that doesn’t last very long, as Korra talks about Asami at length; Korra has a crush???
  * Things progress with both airbending and friendships; notably Siku and Mako are dancing towards dating, Korra and Asami are secretly dealing with crushes
  * Korra is learning that the Equalists are currently a non-bending vigilante group that has formed to deal with the bending gangs because the police and the government can’t or won’t deal with it themselves (Amon is around, slowly getting more power more people on his side, stoking the flames of anger, and preparing to coup the Equalist into his own army and declare war on the benders)
    * Korra learns of The Equalists through Asami (who is a secret member and has been involved for a while through her father who joined after her mother was killed); they formed as an anti-bending gang vigilante retaliation group. They are made up of non-benders fighting to keep the various gangs at bay while viewing the metal bending police as totally ineffectual at best and only supporting benders at worst
    * Siku learns of the police side through occasional talks with Kuvira and Lin as she sees the problems with the gangs and wants to know how she can help. But going through the proper channels of the law is difficult and if you just go out breaking the laws to stop lawbreakers then you are no better than them. Kuvira and Siku are both going “but what if the law is ineffectual or immoral?” And Lin is just like “:/ I don’t have time for philosophy, Kuvira get back to work, Avatar go away and don’t cause any trouble
    * Amon meanwhile has been in the Equalist ranks the entire time as some shadowy influencer. He has been bidding his time waiting for the Equalists to grow and get more powerful and recruit enough people for him to start radicalizing they slowly, stoking their bender hate, before sweeping in with his Revelation taking over the movement and starting his war, and the time is almost here
  * Siku gets approached about the anti-gang (it’s anti-equalist really) taskforce by Tarloq, she turns it down and Korra is super angry about that (her time spent with Asami has been showing her that the Equalists aren’t wrong)
    * Siku is right to turn it down but Korra only sees her sister refusing to help the people of the city like every bother bender; but Siku really does not trust Tarloq at all
  * Korra leaves after a truly epic fight between sisters and hangs out with Asami, spending the night with her; Asami is crushing hard on Korra and that only doubles when Korra tells her what the fight was about and how she wishes she could help fight the bending gangs but doesn’t even know where to start
  * Asami shows Korra a few chi-blocking techniques to help her with joining her on a Equalist raid
  * Meanwhile Siku is still angry with the whole thing but decides that Korra is right and joins the task force
  * With the task force officially a thing, the Avatar on the benders side, Amon’s plan is finally coming into place
  * Korra, Asami, and the Equalists go to confront a gang hideout, but Amon’s people start taking hostages which is weird and bad and Korra isn’t standing for that, and now neither is Asami
  * They drop the knowledge of the Revelation, and start advancing on Korra saying that taking away the bending of the Avatar’s sister would be an amazing win for Amon’s Revelation
  * Of course timing being everything, the task force and Siku burst in seeing: Korra and Asami kidnapping benders for the Equalist
  * Chaos on Every Screen
  * Siku v Korra v Amon’s Equalists v Asami v original Equalists v Task Force agents
    * With the task force, and by extension the police and the people of Republic City, now painting all of the Equalists with the same terrorist brush a lot of them are now in for a penny in for a pound
  * Really the fight is just Siku v Korra, and the Avatar has consistently beaten Korra over the years when it came to their bending matches, but at the same time Korra has been training with Siku since they were children, they can read each other like a book, neither of them can get an upperhand or an advantage, and they are basically Natural Disasters in human form, they wreck shit when they fight like this
  * The fight only ends when an Amon Equalist chi-blocks Korra, Siku is smug about it for only a split second until she realizes what is happening as they are taking her sister, before she can do any mustache man lieutenant chi-blocks her and stops her from pursuing
  * The Revelation is happening, shit is going down, and despite everything Siku is going to find her sister one way or the other; and it takes some doing, but she manages it eventually, with the help of pretty boy Mako and an extremely reluctant Asami they find the Revelation and manage to stop it
    * Asami has some Words for the Avatar, namely how the hell does she think she’s helping, what does she think she’s doing, at least Korra has been trying to help, Siku doing this shit is exactly what allowed Amon to take over, she’s being exactly the same kind of tyrant that all benders have been
  * But not before Korra almost has her bending taken away permanently, saved at the last second by her sister and crush
  * Everything is terrible, Korra is fine but now she’s having severe nightmares about losing her bending, Siku is having the same nightmares but it is even more intense
  * The sisters aren’t talking and the healing process has been slow and steady, but they can’t keep acting like children (even though they are teenagers) because the Equalists have officially become terrorists and they are wiping out the gangs with an unparalleled ruthlessness and it’s only a matter of time before they turn on the regular benders and Asami has some inside information which she’ll share with Korra and maybe with Siku but not with Tarloq
  * There’s an argument about Tarloq and the trustworthiness therein, and the “you wanted me to do something this is me doing something!” “not like this I didn’t think you’d try to cave my head in!”
  * But there isn’t time for this and Siku says fine, we’ll do this without Tarloq or the task force, but I’m calling Mako and Bolin for support
  * They all go and are moderately successful at it; by doing so they take out Asami’s hardcore Equalist father who reveals he’s always known about Amon’s plans, but Tarloq has Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Mako are all arrested
  * When Siku goes to confront Tarloq he bloodbends her and takes her away to the mountains while everyone is in jail
  * Siku communes with Aang, learns Tarloq’s secret, manages to escape from Amon’s sneak attack, and is found some time later by the freed gang and Tenzin
  * Everything is ruined, the Equalists have basically taken over the city and it’s time for the girls to put aside their differences and kick Amon’s ass
  * The girls go to fight Amon, the boys go to escape the airbenders; Lin goes to try and rescue her captured officers with help of Kuvira
  * The boys don’t do a good job and the airbenders get captured; Lin does a better job but most of her people had their bending taken away; Kuvira berates them for wanting to go home, saying that if Amon takes her bending away she’ll punch his face in and if you’re not willing or able to do the same because you can’t bend then the Equalists deserve to win you cowards
    * Ok fine they’ll go fight
  * Korra and Siku take the fight to Amon; Asami takes the airbenders to safety as the combined waterbending of Korra and Siku (quite possibly the two most power waterbenders in the world) hit Amon with a literal tsunami of water that he has no choice but to waterbend away revealing himself
  * But he kicks their asses with bloodbending, he even manages to start taking Siku’s bending but Korra does the worst thing she can think of and tries to bloodbend him to stop him, it doesn’t work because Amon is much stronger than her at it and breaks both of her arms in retaliation 
  * Siku and Korra both lose their bending, but in her panic Siku gets her airbending and hits Amon with a tornado launching him out to see, and she knows she kills him, she felt the snap of his spine, but the body never resurfaces
  * Epilogue: Asami does some minor prison time, Hiroshi does significant time, Tarloq is never found but his bending is gone, Korra is healing and super depressed, Siku is broken inside a bit since she killed a man and it’s time to try and commune with the past avatars and get her bending back; Lin is reinstated as chief, Kuvira is promoted, Mako is starting to be lured in by the idea of police work




	2. Book Two: Spirit|Duty Part one

  * It’s been a chaotic six months since the fall of Amon
  * The council has been dissolved and something else has taken its place, an elected official but is that really any better?
    * A single elected executive, Raiko is now in charge and a real asshole
  * Team Avatar finally has time off, Korra and Siku are better but there’s still a bit of animosity there on both parts, the illusion has been shattered and they can never go back to what they used to be
    * Korra is harboring great terrible feelings that she a villain for blood bending Amon it wasn’t even the full moon, and she feels just awful about it, like she’s dirty, dirty under her skin
    * Siku is dealing, badly, with the fact that she killed a man with her bending, so she’s trying to use it less and less but there’s lots of conflict and she’s the Avatar
  * Using their time off it’s time to head to the Southern Water Tribe for the festival of lights or whatever
    * The trip down south with the new team avatar is long and they’re attacked by spirits at least once, Siku is concerned since this isn’t supposed to be happening and she doesn’t understand what’s happening and she’s the avatar she’s supposed to deal with this
  * The Northern Water tribe arrives as guests for the first time in years, turns out that spirits have been attacking a lot of people all over the place
  * At first it’s fun, there’s a carnival and fun and games and snacks, Asami and Korra have some time to themselves as a couple and they officially decide to try dating each other maybe (Asami has been desperate to ask Korra but it never was the right time with the Equalist disaster and the loss of Korra’s bending). Asami asks her out by winning Korra a stuffed polar bear dog that says “be mine?” On it; it’s suitably adorable
    * Korra gives her some crap about this being terrible timing because her parents are going to give them so much crap
  * Asami, with Korra, makes a deal with Varrick to save her company which has been fucked ever since the whole Equalist thing
    * Asami has a bunch of stuff that she managed to keep after the Equalist stuff but no infrastructure to make more or shipping contacts to sell it (the spirits took out the last of her ships) and Varrick does, he just wants a small portion of stock in Future Industries say 20%
    * He already owns a bunch of smaller portions of the company under other names since it’s fall from grace and he now has almost a controlling interest
  * Siku goes and greets the arrival of the Northern Tribe, guests for the first time in years with her creepy Uncle and creepy cousins
    * Unaloq at this point is perfectly normal and charming if a bit intense; Eska and Desna however are fucking loons
  * A spirit attacks the festival while team avatar is all around getting snacks
    * Siku was just giving Korra and Asami crap for being all gross and hand holdy; the first sense of a normal sibling interaction in forever
    * Mako is internally like “I wish that were me, I need to ask Siku out” but the spirit attacks
  * Unalaq intervenes and saves the day and the girls are suitably impressed
  * Siku and Korra are swayed to go along with Uncle Unalaq to open the portal and they learn about spirits and shit from him and about the spirit of the Avatar and everything, which they’ve never learned before
    * Dad isn’t super happy since he’s still a little peeved at Unalaq from years before
    * Tenzin is also a little peeved because he is supposed to be the spiritual advisor to the Avatar it’s his whole purpose, air bending and spirituality
    * Unalaq reveals that it was Tenzin and Tonraq that kept the twins locked up as children; relationships immediately breakdown 
  * Siku, at Korra’s insistence and Unalaq’s great pleasure, opens the southern spirit portal and things seem to be going swimmingly
    * In fact Unalaq was being super weird at the spirit portal but I mean he’s right about this stuff right?
  * then the Northern Tribe declares and occupation as the south has lost their way and caused all of these spirit attacks that has only been fixed by Unalaq and I at time the South learned to follow the north
    * Unalaq: we are here to deal with the threat of the spirits, and we shall not stop until it is dealt with, the opening of the spirit portal was but the first step
    * Korra and Siku: yeah!
    * Unalaq: my army and I will stay here in the south to make sure you learn to be proper water tribe citizens
    * Korra and Siku: uh… what
    * Unalaq: I am in charge now; also girls your training is over you can go back to republic city now
  * Everyone is stupidly uneasy; Korra and Siku try to be neutral in the whole thing but it’s hard
    * Asami, Bolin, and Mako go back to Republic City; Mako to prove his worthiness and join the police force to be a badass to prove he’s worthy to Siku (as if she cares but he feels like he needs to prove it to himself for some reason); Asami to get her stuff together to give it to the Southern Water Tribe to help out; Bolin goes to have a D plot that no one cares about
    * Too bad Varrick is selling to both sides and making everything worse
  * Like the stuff has been over for days why are they still here, Unalaq is being real weird, and more than once Korra sees him just wander off on to the glacier by himself
    * Also Unalaq vacillates wildly between being a moderate influence and benevolent dictator to wildly paranoid despot
    * Which is why it’s a bad time and some people gather together to kidnap Unalaq who is showing signs that he might be sick
  * When the coup is stopped by Korra and Siku who are currently caught between a rock and a hard place Unalaq is in a paranoid mood and orders the executions and trials of everyone who is opposed to him
    * It’s time for the Southern Water Tribe’s one little Reign of Terror
  * Siku goes to break out their father and Korra goes to confront Unalaq who has disappeared out onto the glacier like has been doing periodically ever since he took over
  * He looks sick as all hell and he doesn’t make any sense when he talks to Korra
    * “What do you know of balance? Good, evil. Evil, good. One cannot exist without the other. Light cannot illuminate the darkness and without the light darkness is nothing. Do you _hear_ what I mean? I was a perfect vessel. I was just right. But I see what is to come, what has to be done. Balance! Don’t you understand? If it wasn’t me it would have been someone much worse. Someone we locked away a long time ago could break the avatar. I couldn’t unleash that monster on my little niece. So small and precious. Tiny and a fighter. It’s about the Balance Korra, it’s all about the Balance. If not me, someone worse. Not now, but you’ll have to kill me Korra. Don’t let the avatar kill me. The avatar shouldn’t kill.”
  * Before Korra can get him to make sense everything shifts and he goes from sick and nonsense to beating the fuck out of Korra, smacking her down _hard_
  * Unalaq unleashes the mad spirits on Korra and Siku fearing they know too much and will attempt to stop him; and even worse news the arms have arrived, delivered right to Unalaq
    * Korra can’t help feel a little betrayed
  * Korra and Siku flee the Southern Water Tribe totally and completely defeated, but are attacked by another, giant angry spirit, they try to split up since it appears that spirits have a hard time telling the avatar apart from her twin
  * But Siku is smacked down and Korra escapes, thinking the worst of her twin; she returns to republic city to rally team avatar to fight still, she needs help




	3. Book Two: Spirit|Duty Part Two

  * Korra meets up with Asami and is first like “what the hell???” But Asami is smart so she figures it out pretty fast that Varrick is double dealing
  * Siku winds up in the Earth Kingdom, recovering with Toph
    * If I had the power to write Toph telling Siku to talk to her past lives by just going “I don’t know that’s avatar stuff either do it or don’t!” And Siku managing it with the massive massive tree, I would be happy but that sounds like a hard needle to thread
  * Meanwhile back in Republic City, Asami confronts Varrick but he has outplayed her and owns the whole of Future Industries so he can do whatever he likes
    * They go to the cops but they are corrupt and useless
    * They eventually discover that Varrick is being blackmailed into helping Unalaq because Unalaq has dark spirits following Varrick around out of sight ready to kill him the moment he does anything against Unalaq 
    * The corrupt cops and the war agitators causing the riots in Republic City are just paid off, by Varrick again because of dark spirit threats
    * Siku busts in to banish the spirits freeing Varrick
    * Meanwhile Mako is frustrated at the corrupt cops and vows to join the police and make them better, while Kuvira is having the opposite emotion. She sees Lin as a failure of a chief, she let the Equalists rise, did nothing to stop the gangs, and is letting this wild corruption in her organization and seemingly is powerless to do anything about it
    * Bolin has been having his subplot but no one cares about his D plot so 
  * This is the moment of reconciliation for the twins, Korra thought Siku was dead, and Siku has finally achieved spiritual enlightenment (such as it is) and the apologize to each other and hug it out
  * Now that the North is no longer getting weapons from Varrick and Asami forcibly takes control of her company, which is a step but the North already has a lot of stuff; Siku sits Team Avatar down (plus Kuvira) and says she’s figured out Unalaq’s plan: he is going to free Vaatu and bring in an age of Dark
    * Somewhere a giant snake named Kaathe is pleased
  * Here’s the plan: they are going to the South Pole to liberate the south and divide Unalaq’s forces with defending the portal and dealing with the uprising
    * Kuvira, Bumi, and Irish 2 will do the uprising (Raiko however will kill this part of the plan by taking Iroh out of the action with a direct order)
    * Siku, Asami, Bolin, Mako, and Korra will assault the portal with the intention of closing it before the convergence
    * The airbender coalition is essentially the cavalry charge, flying in at the last minute when needed, but they’ll likely have to help with the uprising once it’s discovered that Iroh 2 can’t help
  * The best laid plans of mice and men
    * The plan falters almost immediately, as Iroh 2 is ordered to stay in RC and the main force of the liberation of the South is effectively broken
    * But this leaves some prime comedy of super strict and disciplined Kuvira working directly with chaos personified Bumi to liberate the southern rebels
    * Kuvira is brutal as expected and super effective in her one woman guerrilla campaign, and Bumi is the world’s greatest distraction and clearly dumped every stat except for Luck so that’s fun to watch
  * At the Tree of Time Unalaq is like “its time” and sends the creepypasta twins to go defend the portal, and takes a massive massive dose of whatever weird gross stuff he’s drinking and looking pale and evil or pale and sick
  * The good twins show up and Mako and Bolin get an opening for Korra and Siku to go through the portal to fight Unalaq
    * The creepypasta twins are impressive fighters and hold back Mako and Bolin and keep anyone from going through the portal to help the Avatar
    * The moral of the avatar shows is: never underestimate the nonbender; Asami sneaks up because they don’t consider her a threat, chi blocking one distracts the other and Asami takes the both out while the boys are useless (well not useless but you know what I mean)
  * Korra and Siku working and fighting on the same side are forces of nature, they are the ultimate tag team and they are just brilliant fighters, but Unalaq has an army of angry giant spirits and no matter how good Korra and Siku are they are simply out numbered
    * Reinforcements arrive! Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin get there just in the nick of time and the tide seems to be turning
    * Asami is there too but she’s realizing she’s out of her depth with spirits
    * The reinforcements are helpful but only barely, they give Siku enough time to fight Unalaq one on one for a bit but the convergence is here
  * Unalaq gives himself an opening by very nearly killing Korra
    * In the moment that everyone is like “oh nooooo” he frees Vaatu and becomes the dark avatar
  * Siku, overcoming her brief shock becomes an angry avatar of vengeance
    * The fight between two avatars is devestating and everyone retreats into the tree of time, Asami carrying a wounded Korra who is trying to insist that it’s not that bad, and she has to go help Siku
  * Unavaatu is too strong for the tired Siku who gets Ravaa taken from her and thrown into the tree of time
    * Korra braves the dark spirits coming for them to drag her sister into safety and starts to heal her wounds as best she can as the other benders work on pushing back the enemies
  * The Tree of Time tries to help them out by showing Unavaatu heading towards the twins’ home hellbent I’m destroying everything and some of the things Unalaq told Korra about balance and the people still fighting most notably Kuvira trying so goddamn hard to keep fighting to point of breaking herself 
    * It clicks for Korra, she understands the balance, the darkness and the light cannot exist without each other, so Ravaa is still around, someone needs to just call her back by standing up to evil
    * Korra kisses Asami, says she’s coming back to the utterly broken Siku and seals everyone inside the tree with a massive ice wall as she limps to go fight Unavaatu and probably die
  * Korra goes out to fight Vaatu; She faces him off single handedly, and as she is fucked up and beaten and continues to stand up and fight, it’s Korra, of course she does, Ravaa comes back, a little light in Vaatu’s darkness
  * Korra pounces on it and rips it out of Vaatu
    * “SIKU! I’VE GOT IT! I’M COMING BACK!”
  * She tries to run back to the portal but Vaatu is not having it, and he almost kills her again
  * Ravaa has no choice and instead bonds with Korra, who turns it around and beats the fuck out of Unalaq and Vaatu because she is now the avatar, and she has trained with the avatar her entire life
  * Korra is the embodiment of the avatar and wrecks Vaatu’s shit and breaks the dark avatar, Unalaq having been poisoning himself ever since Vaatu chose him to be the dark avatar finally succumbs and dies
  * And Siku has never been more betrayed in her entire life, having been made to watch Korra take her powers from her
  * Korra runs back into the portal, flying with new found air bending powers and tries to give the powers back to Siku somehow but she finds that Siku, utterly betrayed, has vanished
  * Korra totally unsure of what to do about Siku, about the portals, decides to keep the both open, and immediately goes looking for her sister to try and explain but cannot find her



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the biggest twist of the three that I had planned for this story. I also wanted to try and make Unalaq better by making him the chosen Dark Avatar, but realizing that was a bad thing but at the same time better him than some random person that actually would kill Siku, right? So he poisons himself slowly to try and make sure Vaatu doesn't succeed. But it's not the best plan. So yeah, that was the massive rewrites for book 2. Korra is now the Avatar. I wonder how Zaheer is going to take it.


	4. Book Three: Change|Fairness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the retelling of Book 3, Korra's the avatar now, Siku has gone missing, and airbending has returned to the world

  * The world has changed: both spirit portals are open now, air bending has come back to the world, and Korra is the Avatar
  * It has been 9 weeks since the spirit portals opened and Korra became the Avatar
    * Korra is having a hell of a time, she has no access to any past lives, she’s been training with Siku since they were little but she kid still a raw recruit, all of this is so unfamiliar to her
    * She’ll never admit it to a single person that is likes being the avatar
    * And she’s dating Asami! That’s exciting
    * But there’s so many problems, and all her research is essentially useless (the water tribes believed that twins share a soul so that’s probably how Raava bonded with Korra but no one has any ideas because this has never happened before)
  * Siku has disappeared entirely, any attempts to find her have failed
    * The poor girl is hurt and wounded in every possible way
    * She can still water bend like a master but she can barely bend any of the other elements, she’s at like 1% power for the others
    * She’s been bouncing around the earth kingdom just trying to disappear and be forgotten
      * This is important because the last time she felt safe and whole was when she washed up in the earth kingdom with Toph, and she’s on the ground witnessing the tyranny and fault of the Earth Queen
  * Korra and the airbenders are now dealing with the reawakening of airbending
    * Bolin has a movie career I guess
    * Mako is a police officer
    * Kuvira has resigned her station, having found her revolutionary calling and is heading home to Zaofu for a bit
    * Asami is trying to keep Future Industries together and spending time with Korra
  * The two love birds are tired and overworked and stressed but there’s always a little island of solace in hen they carve out a little time to just be together, it’s nice and is what is keeping both of them sane
  * Smash cut to Zaher in prison, he has air bending now and he is pissed
    * Jailbreak!
    * The gangs all back together
    * Also side note: the creepypasta twins are not even remotely in charge of the north because they are complicit war criminals WHO PUT THEM IN CHARGE OF ANYTHING????
  * The Red Lotus is out and about and everything is terrible, at the same time as Raiko turns to avatar bashing to boost his low opinion polls
  * You know what, team avatar needs a vacation! Time to pack up on a Future Industries airship and tour around picking up airbenders
    * Bolin something something stardom
    * Mako has some time off built up
    * Of course Tenzin and the kids are coming along
    * Asami is like “road trip with Korra? I’m already packed”
  * The team goes bouncing around recruiting airbenders
    * Korra as Avatar is tested repeatedly and she’s a bit of a hot head
    * Asami and Korra have some time together
    * Korra and Jinora work on spirituality together and Korra is a more difficult student than Siku but she also has a worse difficulty curve to work on
  * They recruit Kai and the boys don’t trust him but we don’t have time for this we are going to Zaofu to get Opal!
  * Zaofu is a lot and it’s fun and Opal is unsure about the whole thing
    * Su and Lin have it out
    * Korra becomes the first Avatar to learn metalbending which is equal parts exciting and horrifying because she’s taking to the powers so well and in ways Siku never did
    * Bolin can’t metalbend because he can’t but also because he’s all hearteyes over Opal
    * Kuvira is getting increasingly disheartened with home because of their isolationist policies when the earth kingdom is falling apart
  * Meanwhile Zaheer and Co have gone to Air Temple Island in Republic City to find the Avatar, but Kya figures them out and fights them off
  * While recruiting Opal to come with the airbenders the Red Lotus infiltrate Zaofu and almost capture Korra
    * All her friends and allies manage to beat off the Red Lotus but they become aware that there is a traitor within Zaofu
    * Kuvira takes this as proof positive she was right and leaves to start trying to fix the Earth Kingdom by whatever means she can, everyone is like “yikes”
  * Traitor Aiwei has been found out and team avatar go follow him, the brothers go to keep an eye on Aiwei as Korra goes into the spirit world to spy on the meeting watched over by Asami
    * Korra learns what Zaheer is up to: destruction of the Avatar and of world government, after he throws Aiwei into spirit world nonsense rendering him useless
    * Asami is attacked defending Korra, and the girls are captured and being brought to the Earth Queen (but no one knows its the Earth Queen is doing this)
  * Asami breaks them out and Korra is a bit in love
    * The airship crashes and using Asami’s ingenuity and engineering skills they make it out of the desert and to Ba Sing Se
  * The rest of the group head towards Ba Sing Se where they’ve heard lots of rumors of the Earth Kingdom having air benders galore but more importantly where they heard Korra was being taken
  * The gang is reunited and they have things to do
    * Mako and Bolin go after the runaway Kai
    * Korra and Asami agree to collect some back taxes for the Earth Queen to get the air benders
    * The Earth Queen of course has no knowledge of who would capture the Avatar or for what purposes, I also have no idea if there are any airbenders in my kingdom what do you mean?
  * Korra and Asami go get the tax money and fight off “bandits”
  * Mako and Bolin lose Kai and something something family
  * Meanwhile Siku is rock bottom, getting into fights in the earth kingdom, begging for food and money
    * When guess who she happens to run into? Zaheer and friends!
    * You’ll never believe what city they are in! You guessed it! The one where Korra is collecting the tax money from
    * Siku and Zaheer both sit back and watch, once Korra is gone, Siku loudly berates the new avatar, stealing powers and now money from hard working people
    * Zaheer raises a single eyebrow at the girl who when she thought no one was looking bends a few elements to steal a bottle of something fermented and alcoholic
  * Zaheer is dangerous because he is a charming insightful man
    * He invites Siku over and is like “let me buy you something to eat, you see I also hate the avatar”
    * Zaheer is incredibly insightful and he manages to get Siku to talk to him about what’s going on, and the other thing he is is very very smart so he puts together all the disparate elements and figures out who Siku is and what Korra has done
    * “The world doesn’t need an avatar we don’t elect one that can just take power and do whatever she wants because there is no one powerful enough to challenge her. We didn’t choose Korra as our Avatar, we just want to rectify that.”
    * He manages to convince Siku that they are… benevolent anarchists
    * One thing we learned from Burn Notice is that the making of a double agent is a tricky business, it’s walking a fine line between getting them to do things for you that you want them to do, applying pressure and lies, and the deeper they dig themselves into helping you the more you can push them to do, BUT everyone has a breaking point; so Zaheer has to toe that line with Siku really closely otherwise he loses a very powerful ally and risks warning Korra what he’s up to so he lies to her about their real intentions. He wants to give the avatar powers to someone that the people decide on who should have the power which is music to Siku’s ears
  * Korra and friends confront the Earth Queen actually managing to piss off the Queen and steal away all the airbenders and flee
    * Zaheer and friends are right behind them, only getting to the inner circle of Ba Sing Se to watch Korra fly away
  * Zaheer confronts the Earth Queen saying that she doesn’t have the avatar, she doesn’t have the airbenders, the only thing she has is tyranny
    * Zaheer takes the air out of the EQ’s lungs
    * Siku is here for it, she’s been in the Earth Kingdom for months now and she knows exactly how terrible it is for the people here, but she’s also learning how even a little bit of bending is incredibly useful
  * The Earth Queen is dead and the Red Lotus is going to make Korra come to them now
    * By planting serious rumors of the Red Lotus moving in the south and maybe making another move on Zaofu, they pull Korra out of the safety of the air nation
    * Once Korra and crew leaves the New Red Lotus moves in and takes out everyone
    * Siku falling to her lowest low
      * “You never cared for me Tenzin. I was just another chance for you to get your dad’s approval. But you never gave a shit about me. You locked me up in the compound, we - I - had to force you to teach me airbending. Where were the search parties when I left? Where were the airships with all of my friends looking for me? But the second you have a chance to be an airbender like Aang you drop everything, _everything_ , and you come running. But never for me. So I’m taking my power back, Tenzin, and I no longer need your help.”




	5. Book Three: Change|Fairness Part Two

  * Zaheer and Co have the airbenders captive, promising to turn them over if Korra surrenders herself to them
  * Kuvira, Lin, Sun, Tonraq, et al join team avatar in their counterassault
    * Trying to take down Zaheer is rough
    * Korra can metalbend though and she brought her dad
    * Zaheer counters with Siku though and it is an emotionally brutal fight
    * Mako, Bolin, and Asami are dealing with Ghazan and Ming-hua to rescue the airbenders
    * The metal bending ladies fight P’li
    * It’s rough fights on every level
  * Korra and Siku are trying to fight but Korra is wrecked and Siku is just so mad, it’s the only thing she has
    * In her hurt and fear and depression all that she had to hold on to was her anger, was that Korra did her wrong somehow, and Zaheer stokes it
    * Tonraq is disappointed in his daughter, but Siku doesn’t care
  * The ladies manage to kill P’li, Zaheer is devastated but he kidnaps Korra and flies away
    * Siku is abandoned by Zaheer and has to make her own escape
    * Ghazan and Ming-hua escape once the others try to save the airbenders only to find out they’ve been tricked
  * Siku gives Zaheer a bunch of shit for leaving her behind, but he gives her a half-hearted “I knew you could make it out” as they prepare to kill Korra
  * Team Avatar comes to rescue Korra and Zaheer dispatches the troops and once they are alone, Zaheer tells Korra exactly what the poison will do to her
  * Mako and Bolin fight Ghazan and Ming-hua
    * The hubris and refusal to surrender is the undoing of the Red Lotus as much as it is the skilled lightning and lava bending of the boys
    * Everyone else is on airbender rescuing duty
  * Asami fights Siku


    * “I did have a speech planned for when I saw you again, but now I just want to kick your ass. You’re trying to _kill your sister_!” Asami loves Korra (not that she’s said anything) and she is going to take a part Siku
    * Siku is still an impressive fighter, but Asami is no slouch either and has new tech and chi-blocking techniques
    * It last for only a few moments as Asami isn’t here to take any prisoners and chi-blocks Siku fully
    * “If you think for one minute that Korra didn’t want to give you back the Avatar powers, if you think that she did that for selfish reasons you don’t know your sister at all.Trying to kill her because you feel like she owes you something. What is wrong with you.”
    * Siku is like “oh shit, I’m killing my sister”
  * Asami leaves her broken and temporarily without her bending, Korra needs help
  * Except Korra has entered the Avatar state and is displaying more power and control over her bending than Siku ever did. She is throwing _MOUNTAINS_ at Zaheer
  * The fight is brilliant and epic and Siku is “I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up”
  * With the Air Nation pinning Zaheer down he is subdued and finished, Korra is dying and they need to pull the poison out of her; Su tries and she’s only partially successful
  * Siku’s bending returns and using a technique she learned from Zaheer she pulls the air out of his lungs, killing him, the last Red Lotus is dead; and turns herself in for punishment
  * The book closes with Korra still super fucked up, Siku in prison, the air nation promising to take on Korra’s avatar duties
    * Asami tries to take care of her as best as she can but the betrayal cut deep and she doesn’t know if she’ll recover



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I split this into two chapters. I'm a lunatic who doesn't know how to write anymore. This is the last big twist and the last big change for the story. The rest will be the emotional cold war of the twins dealing with their feelings and each other and trying to find out if they can reconcile. Let me know what you think and stay safe out there


	6. Book Four: Balance|Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang deals with Kuvira and the redemption of Siku

  * Korra is still learning to walk, she is still hurt, still depressed and it has been a while
  * It’s been several months and Siku has been released from prison on a work release
  * Korra finally can’t take it and sends Asami away to work on her company and when no one is looking she leaves in the night
  * In Korra’s adventures of begging and fighting and being so depressed and cutting off her hair she comes across an old friend
    * Well sort of
    * Zuko and his dragon find Korra and give her plenty of advice
    * He has been through a similar situation, he needed the time alone so he isn’t going to tell her parents of Tenzin where she is, he’s just here to listen when she wants to talk and to make tea
  * He has a lot of wisdom to impart about scars and family and forgiveness
    * He tells the story of Azula and her fall and the long path for her redemption, they talk now, it took years for him to forgive and come to terms with her, but they are family
    * Ozai though: fuck that guy. If Siku makes an effort to redeem herself, Korra should give her that chance; but she doesn’t owe Siku anything; keeping toxic people around you because they are family is just as poisonous as the poison within her
    * He knows something of scars and carrying pain because you feel like you have to feel the pain because this is your punishment or something, it's time to let that feeling go
  * Korra recognizes the wisdom in the old man over tea and metalbends the last of the poison out of her
  * Kuvira has united the last of the Earth Kingdom under her rule and everything is calm for once
    * Siku and Kivura have a sexual relationship
    * I’d do my best to make it clear that it’s not healthy from both a power imbalance problem, and that they are both using each other in a toxic kind of way, but there is still potential for them to be something more, but they are rapidly falling into bad habits
  * Kuvira is starting to see herself as the only competent person in the Earth Kingdom, she thinks Wu is a fucking idiot and she can’t trust anyone because she has no faith in anyone
    * If she is the only one who can unite the Earth Kingdom and keep it together and run it, then it is easy to start slipping into authoritarianism
  * Siku is with her the whole way until Kuvira turns her eyes on Zaofu
    * Siku, “I have made so many bad choices in my life, and this is something I agree with you on, so there’s this loud part of me that sounds a lot like Korra asking me if this is the right thing to do. I feel like this is a path we are going down that will make us the bad guys. Again, in my case. You don’t have to do this.”
    * Kuvira, “For the unity of the earth kingdom, I have to. Zaofu sets a dangerous precedent, that if you are strong enough, powerful enough, you can do whatever you want and the law can’t touch you. They have to submit.”
  * The Battle for Zaofu happens and Korra finally shows up healed and back from her extended three year trip abroad
    * Korra, “Really? Siku? Really?”
    * Siku, “Yeah you’re right. Kuvira no.”
    * Kivura, “Kuvira yes!”
  * Korra and Kuvira fight, Siku feeling like she probably stay out of this, but Korra gets the crap kicked out of her because she is still recovering
    * It’s a not a good fight Korra lost pretty hard
  * Everything is tense and uncomfortable as the team flees. Korra and Siku haven’t spoken since the Red Lotus attack, since Siku lost the Avatar
    * Neither of them are discussing it
  * Siku thinks that Kuvira can be reasoned with, they were… close when they were fixing the Earth Kingdom so to avoid the awkwardness she doesn’t go back with the Team to Republic City
  * Siku makes it through the work camp Kuvira is visiting and testing the Spirit weapons
    * Siku tries to talk to her but Kuvira is adamant that Republic City is a cancer that Raiko is the face of it and needs to be taken out
    * She makes a lot of convincing arguments about the way they let the bending gangs foster they allowed the Equalists to for way too long all of the things that they tried to stop Raiku just let go
    * Siku I know I agree with you he needs to go but we did it, we won, we fixed the Earth Kingdom, we’re making change real change
    * Kuvira but we can fix the world, we are powerful enough together to do it. And we can fix Republic City
    * Siku: we cant just go around fixing other people’s problems
    * Kuvira: you did as the Avatar, no one wanted you to but you did it anyway
    * Siku: I’m not the avatar anymore
    * Kuvira: yeah that’s obvious, if you were you’d be on my side with this
    * Siku: >:|
    * Kuvira: you’re with me or against me
    * Siku: what do you want from me? I see you going down a path that I went down and I don’t want you to make the mistakes I made
    * Kuvira: or what? You’ll stop me? Your sister couldn’t
    * Siku: I won’t fight you
    * Kuvira: you couldn’t if you tried
    * Siku stands there for a moment facing off against her maybe sort of girlfriend and she breaks, leaving behind everything she worked so hard to build and once again leaves with nothing 
  * The Twins and team Avatar arrive in Republic City to decide what to do only to meet up with Varrick who escaped with the commotion and attention Siku brought but got lost and took him awhile to get back
    * Kuvira is making spirit vine weapons and it’ll end badly for everyone since she’s planning on taking Republic City by force, and would have used it on Zaofu if they hadn’t surrendered
  * Mako Bolin subplot blah blah Wu blah blah Kuvira sends assassins to try and kill him
    * Korra and Asami get their reunion, Wu gets sidelined for being insufferable and we want more Korra and Asami
  * Korra and Asami are awkward at first
    * Korra admits that she couldn’t deal with it all, she was still carrying a lot of poison and scars within her and she apologizes to Asami for how she treated her
    * Asami doesn’t want Korra to apologize for being depressed or even for leaving, she’s glad she’s ok and wants her to know that she can talk to her about everything or anything
    * Because… well… Asami missed Korra this last year, missed her a lot
    * Korra: I’m sorry Asami, I love you and I won’t do it again
    * Asami’s brain is broken a little bit and it takes her a moment to say it back
    * It’s adorable
  * Siku comes back with Varrick, escaped spirit vine scientist
    * They reunite with Team Avatar
    * It awkward
    * Siku lays out what she thinks Kuvira is planning, coupled with what she learned about the spirit vines from Varrick
    * Korra doesn’t believe Siku didn’t know about it, but Siku is adamant that Kuvira didn’t tell her anything
    * It has to be destroyed before Kuvira can use it
  * They go out in a daring raid to stop the weapon but they can’t break it since it is all platinum and stuff, and they aren’t ready for this they aren’t a team any more; Korra is still showing an affinity for all of the elements on a level that Siku never got to
  * Kuvira and her spirit weapons and army are just too much to stop here and now, they need to retreat and think this through, they need to work as a team
    * Asami: You two need to talk this out, you’re sisters, deal with your shit. If you’re not dealing with it by the time I come back I’ll chi block the lot of you and lock you in a room until you talk
    * Korra: where are you going?
    * Asami: we need help with these machines so I’m going to the one person who knows machines more than I do.
    * Korra: you’re going to see your dad.
    * Asami: I am, and I need to do this alone. You too need to talk
  * Korra and Siku are stuck together in a rapidly emptying Republic City as the citizens flee the Earth Kingdom military
    * Korra: Siku… I’m sorry. I didn’t want to take the Avatar from you. It was just… you were so hurt I didn’t want to send you back out there to fight again. I tried to get back to you with Ravaa, but I failed.
    * Siku: I know that. On some level I even understand, but it hurt so much to see everyone looking at you like they never looked at me when I was the Avatar, and I had just lost the cornerstone of my identity, I couldn’t be around you then
    * Korra: I get it, I mean, I also thought that I had to kill our uncle which was going to be weird
    * Siku: He did sort of die
    * Korra: It looked more like Vaatu dissolved him or ate him or something
    * Siku: I wasn’t watching, honestly
    * Korra: when you were gone I was looking into every single thing I could to try and find a way to give it back, give the power back. I don’t want it. I don’t think I’m a good avatar, I’m not you
    * Siku: You’re not me, you’re better, I’ve seen you with people, I’ve seen you fight. You’re better than me in every way
    * Korra: Siku don’t
    * Siku: No, Korra you are a better person than me. Maybe because you were born without the power, you didn’t want it, but you have it and you’re doing the best you can with it. I can never apologize to you enough for what I did to you. The more I think about it I can’t figure out how I got to that point, what he said that convinced me. I’m so sorry Korra. I know I have to make it up to you and I’m just so sorry.
    * Korra: I don’t know if I’m ready to forgive you yet, but thank you
    * Siku: I understand
  * The Twins are about as restored to normal as anyone can reasonably hope for
    * That’s why Siku sneaks out in the middle of the night to go confront Kuvira
    * “The Avatar shouldn’t kill” Siku tells herself as she goes to once again confront her sort of girlfriend
    * Siku and Kuvira stand off at Kuvira’s camp just outside of Republic City, Siku finds out that she’s got a giant mech
    * “Siku, do you really think that this is going to go the way you want it to?”
    * “I can kill you with barely even trying.”
    * “I’d like to see you try -” Kuvira starts but Siku uses her little airbending to take the air out of her mouth.
    * “Kuvira in this moment _listen to me_ , you cannot continue on this path, if I don’t stop you, someone else will.” Siku gives her her breath back
    * But Kuvira of course doesn’t like that and strikes out at Siku, wounding her badly, almost killing her, so Siku once again flees
  * The next morning everyone thinks Siku abandoned them once again, but Korra disagrees
    * Siku comes back, half dead, to tell them about the mech
    * Asami and Hiroshi prepare to take it out
    * The gang has their tasks, Siku is getting healing
    * Kuvira will be in Republic City tomorrow morning
  * The fight against Kuvira’s mech is suitably epic
    * Korra throws buildings
    * Asami and Hiroshi attack and get an opening in the mech
    * Mako and Bolin are on stalling the army duty, there’s a lot of little mechs for them to deal with and lava bending is helping a lot
    * The air nation is a big help with this one, keeping Kuvira’s giant mech off balance
    * Siku tears out her stitches bending an entire river into ice to stop the advance of the mech
    * Lin, Su, Korra, and Asami make it inside the mech for sabotage duty
    * Hiroshi makes the heroic sacrifice
    * Korra and Kuvira square off and it isn’t even a contest anymore, Korra is every bit the avatar with all her powers, and Kuvira is just a talented metalbender
  * The sabotage goes off well, but not without problems
    * Su is injured saving Lin, probably getting a nasty scar for her troubles, so she’s out of the fight as she is wounded but not dead
    * Asami is angry and sad but willing to do anything to help Korra so she detonates the core of the mech, but not with out some significant burns
  * The mech is destroyed, Kuriva is still trying to fight Korra, but Siku, wounded and hurt comes in 
    * She was the more spiritual of the twins after all, and spirit bending is waterbending in a way so Siku still has that skill
    * “Korra, this one is my fight, please,” Siku freezes Korra in place and goes to stop Kuvira
    * Who is expecting Korra and fires her laser at Siku, but instantly regrets it when she realizes it
    * Siku dodges, just barely, in fact she loses a hand to the laser
    * When the beam turns on them, going to take out Kuvira to, it’s Siku who jumps in front of her, wounded and hurt and bleeding, to redirect the laser and open the third spirit portal
  * Kuvira is defeated and arrested, Siku is hurt badly but hey the regular people can tell the twins apart now, and she’s willing to give Kuvira the chance to change if she wants it
    * Siku hopes that she deserves that same chance
    * Korra forgives her of course
  * Time for everyone to get an epilogue
    * Korra takes to the avatar powers in ways that Siku never could, but she’s not as spiritual or calm as her sister
    * Siku has a lot of amends to make but she’s making progress
    * Korra and Asami make out a bunch and are a couple and it’s v cute
    * Asami is still extremely >:( at Kuvira but that doesn’t change a lot of things
    * Mako something something police
    * Bolin something something Opal
    * Opal is a quality airbender now and forces Bolin to better himself before they start dating
    * Kuvira is in prison for war crimes because war crimes
    * The air nation is revitalized under Tenzin and Jinora
    * Korra and Siku are sisters again, and it’s nice



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it, that's what I was going for with this story. I hoped you liked it and it excited something in your imagination.  
> Like I said this whole thing should be considered open source for anyone who likes it and wants to write/draw/fart in a complicated musical sequence anything with this idea of the twins.  
> Let me know what you all think.  
> Personal tumblr --> abronzeagegod  
> "Professional" writing twitter _> stalkedbytrains


End file.
